Blue Strings
by Silent fragaments
Summary: One of the many things I believe in, is the string of fate. That one string that connects you to all the people you care about. The one most people believe in is the red string. Mostly seen as a string for love, your soul mate really. Personally, I believe there are many colored string that tie us together. My favorite one, is the blue one...the one that means friendship...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Preparation

It was easy enough for her to say that she was bored, cold, and wanted to be elsewhere. It was FAR too easy for her to say this.

Of course that would be a lie.

A very big lie.

As the older woman in front of her continued to look around the forest for various ingredients, the teen followed with keen interest. To most people it would have been an odd or sad sight. Odd just for the fact a woman with a very large and very worn book was walking around the woods aimlessly with a young girl behind her and Sad for the fact that one may have thought the woman was "sick" in some way or another and the girl was following to keep an eye on her.

Those would be lies as well. Not that one would believe the truth if either told it. In all honesty it would just make the sad story seem more true. The teen wasn't bothered by that fact; in all honesty she came to expect it.

Not many people believed in Magic after all.

"Emily! Stay closer dear, last thing we need is for any shadows to come and catch you!" The one addressed Emily looked at the older and smiled.

"Sorry Mrs. Richards! Mind just started wandering, yah know?" The teen lifted her feet up and jogged closer to the woman. Careful to not to trip on frozen roots hidden in the fresh snow, Emily was soon standing next to the woman who gave her a disapproving look.

"Dear, how many times have I told you not to call me that? Anya is just fine at your age." Patting the cold cheek with a gloved hand the older woman shook her head in mock annoyance. Emily merely laughed the gesture off before walking a little ahead of the greying woman.

"Sorry, don't mean to make you feel old. Just something to get used to." Emily ducked behind a tree as the woman attempted to throw a snow ball at her. While Anya was nearing her golden years, the woman still contained enough energy in her to rival someone in their early thirties. Something the younger teen only wished to have when she reached that age.

"An apprentice is supposed to show respect you know. Been teaching you all of this since you were a baby and that's one lesson that never stuck." Emily rolled her eyes and brushed her auburn hair way from her face.

"I know, I know, but as your daughter I get special privileges don't I?" She teased and dodged another snow ball thrown her way.

"I told her! Told the social worker you were a feisty one! Saw it when I saw those blue eyes of yours. 'Those are the eyes of a mischievous spirit!' I said. Did she listen? Oh no, had to wait for that first visit when you caught her off guard..." As Anya rambled on and on in that affectionate tone, Emily merely sat on a lone trunk and watched with amusement. It was a story she heard countless times before as she grew up.

"Don't you think we should finish the preparations?" She stated nonchalantly, an eyebrow raised and her head rested on her hand.

"Then y-...oh right...the winter solstice is coming and I'm doing solo this year because some ladies got more important things to do." The girl sighed again but stood up an apologetic smile on her face.

"I can't help it. It's for school you know...I need to keep my grades up." She shrugged in a helpless manner as Anya rolled her brown eyes at the teen. While she supported the girl's dreams of college it didn't change the fact she wished the girl would just stick to the life of magic and wonder the guardian raise her in. The life style was so much simpler and freeing then pursuing a high education.

"Oh don't worry. I know you wanna be a techno artist or whatever you call it. Besides I haven't done it solo in a long while, make me feel real young again." Anya patted the girl's cheek again as Emily gave a helpless sigh.

"Now, let's get going! We still have a lot to do before the winter solstice!"

"Right Anya...what else do we need?" Emily sat up a pushed the thoughts of her real plans away. She would face that issue later.

Okay, hello and welcome to my first ROTG fanfic! Um I know that this isn't the first OC story out there. Honestly the amount of them for this fandom seems to be the greatest I've ever seen in a while.

BUT ANYWAYS! This one is gonna be different from the others! This is Jack becoming FRIENDS with the girl. JUST FRIENDS! Yeah you heard me. My oc is being FRIEND ZONED. I might drop suggestive moments here or there but that's will probably be up to you to decide and my own way of messing around for fun.

I know this story doesn't have much of the guardians yet but it will. Just gotta wait it out with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nothing to lose

Emily glanced down at the book in front of her. She ran her hands along the worn out leather and tattered edges. To most it would just seem like junk, something that was too old to stay put together and far to damage to bother with restoration. Yet, to the blue eyes teen of seventeen years, it was a source of happy memories. From her earlier memory of seeing it on the dinner table to present day, this book was the center of everything in her life.

Closing her eyes, the teen remembered the day she had been adopted by Anya. Well, she couldn't really remember it that well, she had just turned four when the social worker brought her to the moderately sized home with its clustered garden and strange wind chimes. Yet, she could remember the emotions.

The anxiety she felt as they grew closer to the address, the confusion and fear about what would happen to her. Then, there the old woman was. Standing tall and proud, the old leather bound book in the crook of one arm and the other extended to her, it was a moment Emily has always cherished. It was also the start of her life, a life filled with magic and myths that never stopped to amaze her. Even when the other kids grew out of it, Emily still tended to believe.

It was amazing to grow up with a guardian that believed in magic. Even more so when the woman spent most of their time together teaching her all that she knew from this worn out book. It was Anya's greatest treasure and she allowed only Emily to touch and read from it with permission.

Sadly, this was not the case.

Anya had gone out to visit friend across town for more preparation for the winter solstice. Emily has stayed behind to do her homework. That was the excuse she had used anyways.

Taking a deep breath, the girl opened the book and began to flip pages. She had to work quickly and find the spell she wanted. Under normal circumstances all the teen would have to do was ask about a spell she wanted and then she would work under Anya's guidance at making it happen. If one could guess, this was not a normal circumstance.

_Come on…where are you?_ Aged page after page was turned with the utmost care as Emily scanned each page. Her lips were pulled into a thin line as she continued to look. She wanted this spell so badly, and it had to be done soon, before it was too late. The girl only had one more year left before she could no longer perform this particular ritual.

"Found you!" her finger pointed harshly against the page and she quickly pulled it back as if burned. The girl couldn't afford for any newly torn edges at the moment, she needed to cover her tracks and never let Anya know what she was doing till it was too late.

_**Oculos Lune**_

_**This is a ritual that allows one to gain the sight they had lost when young. Once this spell is performed one shall be able to see all the wonder they once saw as a child. It is a powerful spell and is best done under the Moon during the solstice. **_

_**Once performed correctly, the user can see and interact with other spirits and can see them as well. However the user may or may not be able to make physical contact with other spirits. It truly depends on the strength of the user to establish this level of connection with the spiritual plane. **_

_**Regar-**_

The rest of the first page was smudged and too difficult to read, but it didn't not matter to Emily. On the next page the ingredients and instructions where laid out for her use. She went through the list one more time, making sure she had everything she needed for that night. A spell this important was not something to play with.

Her entire life, it had been filled with the wonders of magic and the spiritual. She was still a firm believer in all of it, well as compared to all of her friends. Yet, as she grew up, Anya had always said that one day she would lose the ability to always see the spiritual world that she adored so much. It was something the girl had always dreaded and never wanted to happen. Anya had said it would be because she lost that special power that all children had, but whenever the teen had asked she would be denied the answer to her question.

It was then that the girl started to look for her own answer. At night, the books Anya always kept in order would be pulled from their shelves and read for any hints. During the day, Emily would spend her free periods on the internet, hoping to find something that could lead her in the right direction. Yet it wasn't until the large leather tome before her was opened that the answer was given.

It was a simple enough spell, easily done on one's own. Emily didn't understand why her always helpful guardian didn't tell her of this. Something that would allow one to always see and touch the spiritual plane, even after they had reached adulthood was just too wonderful to pass up. For a moment the teen thought it was perhaps because Anya wanted to keep this power to herself or perhaps she thought the teen was not ready for it but those bitter thoughts were quickly pushed aside. If all went to plan, it wouldn't matter if Anya had told her or not.

_**CRASH**_

Emily suddenly jumped in the air as the loud sound echoed through her once quiet home. What had that been?

"We are in so much trouble!"

"oooooooh!"

"Sophie you're not helping and you aren't either!"

The initial panic quickly faded as the girl sighed with relief. Quickly earing all evidence of what she had been doing, the girl made her way to the living room. Her eyebrows rose up at the sight of the broken glass and melting snow ball on her rug. With a huff she opened the door and caught sight of two little kids (siblings to be exact) trying to hide behind a snow bank.

"Gonna have to try harder than that kiddo~" Smirk in place as the older boy jumped at being caught. His brown eyes wide and fearful, as if ready to be yelled at before recognizing the girl before her and then relaxed while his younger sister still struggled to climb the snow bank, her hands reaching upwards as if expecting someone to pick her up.

"I'm sorry Emily! Me, Sophie and…..Sophie! Just us! We were playing and um…I threw the snowball at her and missed!" The small brunette stumbled over his words as he tried to weave a tory that didn't incriminate the two. Emily merely shook her head in amusement before rubbing her arms from the cool breeze coming in.

" Right…well next time, try keeping the fights in the park kiddo. But I am gonna have to tell your parents…" She gave a small regretful smile at the last sentence. She would rather not get the boy she baby sat so often in trouble. She would rather leave his adorable little sister out of it as well, but Anya would ask questions and Emily wasn't quite sure how she would cover it up this time.

"B-but…." The large brown eyes widened as his shoulders slumped. It was obvious the boy already had ideas of what his punishment would be.

"….I know….but..I don't know how to cover this up..." She was shivering now; it really was getting cold now. "I gotta tell Anya what happened…"

"Okay…." Emily felt her heart break a bit at the dejection the boy seemed to show. If there was one thing she couldn't stand against, it was puppy dog eyes.

"….But hey, how about when I baby sit you this weekend I'll make you some hot chocolate and tell you some stories okay?" In all honesty, it wasn't that fair of a trade off but it was all the girl could do at the moment. It seemed to help lift the boys spirits enough, it even got the small girl next to him to giggle in excitement.

"Like the one about the yetis?!" Emily laughed a bit and nodded. She laughed even more when she saw the boy jump in the air with glee. The wonders of a child's attention span!

"You're the best Emily!"

"Right, now you better get home okay? Try to soften your folks up before Anya gets home." The impending doom brought back to light, the boy grabbed the small blonde and raced down the street. He had a lot of work to do between now and then.

"Always so cute…" Emily giggled lightly as she turned around to clean the mess up. It was going to be a pain, making sure all the glass was removed from the thick rug.

"…the hell…" Eyes widened they took in the sight before her. The rug was immaculate, all the snow and glass gone. Running a hand over it, the girl found that even the small bits had somehow been removed. She ran a hand through her auburn hair in confusion. She had only talked to Jamie for a few moments, yet in that time the mess had been cleaned by an unknown stranger?

Taking a glance at her window the teen noted that if it wasn't for the jagged hole in the glass, no one would have known what had just happened. Even stranger?

How had frost already collect on that window pane?

**A/N**

Okay chapter 2 is now up! This would have been up faster if it hadn't been for a few plot holes I needed to work out. But they should be able to pick up now, even more since I'm nearing my 1 month of winter break! That aside, I hope you enjoyed it. The guardians weren't here as much as one would have liked but hey there were there! You did catch it right? .;

Anyways; here's a quick question to you all.

Should my next Chapter be written from the POV of someone else or keep it to Emily? Just asking, since I'm still on the fence myself.

Other than that, hope you enjoy! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptrer 3: Failure?

((**Note that Emily and Anya (along with another other characters I will add in the future) are not tied to any particular religion unless otherwise stated. The Ritual/ Offering/spell I am adding in this story is merely my mind making this up along with a little research. So please, I would not like to be flamed for anything they do if they do not meet anyone's "expectations." Anything that is seen as flame like will be ignored and removed if possible, unless you honestly manage to anger me then expect retaliation. I am not afraid to punch back, even more so on the internet where arguments can come up easily. Other than that enjoy my story and I am sorry this has to be so long 3 ))**

To say she was freezing would be an understatement.

Of course, not many other words came to the teen's mind as she walked through the snow. Her arms were wrapped securely around her body as she made her way to the lake. In her small town, everyone knew about it and over the past year it had become more and more known as the "hang out spot" for all the younger kids. No one was exactly sure but no one worried to much about it anyways. It was a well-known fact that once the lake had frozen over, it wouldn't be until April when the ice would be too dangerous to walk on.

Not that there were any kids hanging around the place in the middle of the night, on the solstice no less. No, it was just Emily and the crunching snow to help keep the silence from being too unsettling.

"Damn….n-next time I'm not doing this in the w-win-winter." Teeth chattered lightly, as the girl cursed the weather once more. Why couldn't the weather man be right for once and it didn't have to be so windy tonight? Honestly, it felt as if someone was blowing the cold air at her on purpose.

Well, at least he was right about it being a clear night. It would have just made things more problematic if the teen had to do everything by the light of a candle.

Speaking of the moon, the solstice seemed to make it particularly bright tonight. Looking up, Emily couldn't help but wonder what looking at the earth from the sky was like. She had always figured it would be breathe taking, something so out of this world to see but she wondered what it felt like, to see the world you once though so large to be diminished into something so small.

Then of course the teen tripped and her philosophical train of through came screeching to a halt.

"OW!...dammit it all…" Pushing herself up, the girl struggled for a few moments as the snow seemed to try and keep her in the ground. With several grunts and curses later, she was free and brushed the snow off her clothes before she became too damp. Emily shivered once more as the wind blew another cold breeze; she could have sworn it was laughing at her for falling.

"Thanks a lot…..I'm here all night." She mumbled, not entirely sure why she had even bothered to say it our loud at all. Another cold breeze followed but this one seemed gentle, almost like a pat on the back for her witty response. For a moment the teen wondered if perhaps a spirit was watching her but shook the though from her mind. What spirit would be following her? She was no one important and Anya had trained her well enough to avoid most tricks spirits loved to use on humans.

Emily shook her head and continued walking to the lake. Now wasn't the time to let herself become distracted. All her focus had to be on this ritual, the girl didn't want to lose the one major connection she had to the spiritual world around her to lose a chance to see these things because she was _old_? It just didn't seem right to the teen at all. Her whole life, she believed that there were other things out there so, it wouldn't be fair if she lost this sight right? She deserved to have a chance to try and keep it didn't she?

It was then that the girl considered turning back. Perhaps she should just let it go. Did she really deserve this chance at all? What is the spell didn't even work? Was this all for nothing? Emily's fist clenched as the second thought began to swirl in her mind. No, she wasn't going to let this chance go. She had to at least try; just the thought of having the chance but never going through with it drove her mad. Emily was not one for the "what if's" in life. If there was a chance for her to try something new then she would do it. So, with that final though, the girl pushed the doubts and second thoughts as far as she could into the back of her mind and finally made her way to the lake.

The teen then began to set herself to work. She set her bag down and pulled out everything she needed. The ingredients required for the spell, a small offering to the Moon to increase her favor and the written incantation required to tie it all together.

Emily took a deep breath as she began to mutter her starting prayer, and drew the circle required for the spell in chalk on a flat rock by the lake. Her hand carefully moved with practiced precision as the symbols were written around the circle. The praying continued as she then lit a few small candles and placed them around the circle, allowing the smoke to swirl around in the air for a few moments before placing the ingredients in her mortar.

Twisting the pestle around the bowl the girl silently waited for the mix of herbs and nuts were finally made into fine powder. Pulling out a bottle of oil from her bag, the teen then added that in and then mixed it around, waiting for everything to retain the constancy that was required. She then set the bowl in the center of her circle and held her hands over the bowl.

"Oh potens ens Lune, audi hoc petenti. Voluptas humilis animæ coram te spem de exauditione. Indicium si adesset ut te dari muneris." It was eerily silent as the teen kept her eyes on the circle. Her body remained rigid as she waited for the response she so craved. Suddenly the candle nearest to her blew out. It's smoke curling about before fading into the winter air. The teen's hear hammered against her rib cage of the excitement grew.

"Oh potens Luna, hoc parvo anima gratias agit, te pro dans auditi. Summa reverentia magni donum munus accipere meditatae." Carefully, Emily removed the necklace that hung around her neck. On its simple string hung a small ring made of white sandalwood, the first gift Anya had given to her on her birthday, something the teen had always kept on her for luck and cherished deeply. Her fingers gently caressed the wood before laying it in the bowl. "Si ergo placet indicium."

Once another candle had been blown out, Emily slowly took out a box of matches with shaking fingers. Lighting the match she watched as a small flame grew on the stick. She held the match over the bowl before saying her final part. "Gratias ago tibi oh princeps nocte. In huius nocte peteret officiis te frangat ista donatio non est me dignus. Permittit fieri potest videre quae vos videtis hanc terram dilecti. Pateretur dicere coram te da regna aliorum. Audite hoc placito et concede vera. Malevolentia sine caritate tibi dabo eam et exibit cum omni virtute. Iura dabunt pretium vel insultationis arbitrium pro monstro."

All the young teen could hear was her heart beating as the match was dropped into the bowl. The oil held within quickly reacted to the heat and it was filled with a warm fire they gave off a dark blue smoke. Leaning forward, the girl allowed the smoke to enter her mouth and into her air ways. She breathed deeply and held back the urge to cough out strange and foul smelling fumes. Her blue grey eyes watered as they felt the sting of the strange smoke. Silently she waited for something to happen, for a spirit to suddenly be seen before her, for a sensation of power to course through her body, for anything to show it had worked.

Minutes passed and the teen began to feel the disappointment creep into her mind and heart. Her fists clenched and she was about to give up when she felt something lurch within her stomach. For a split second hope had returned only to be turned into disgust as the teen ran towards the nearest bush and vomited. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as the disgust and disappointment welled within her. The world seemed to blur before her before focusing back into the clear picture of reality she had always seen.

"Dammit…." Came out the hoarse curse, her throat stung from the acid and her stomach still ached from emptying its contents. The bitter taste in her mouth only seemed to match the resentment she felt toward everything at that moment. It had failed; something she had placed so much faith in had failed her. The girl ran a hand through her reddish brown hair as she sat on the ground, not caring about the cold snow that made her body shiver slightly.

"Figures it would be a bust…"

"Oh shut u-" The teen sat up straight and looked around. Who had said that? Suddenly, she caught the sight of a pale boy clad in a blue hoodie and shepherds staff, staring right back at her.

"….You can see me?"

"….Who are you?"

**A/N **Haha I updated really fast this time! :D I'm not particularly proud of this one but since I'm sticking to Emily's POV it was a challenge for me to write.

Hopefully, everyone read the nice big bold stuff at the top but if you skipped and are somehow reading this little A/N then I'll do a more in depth explanation of myself.

I would like to say that my upbringing wasn't particularly religious in my eyes. My parents certainly believe in god but they never tried to force anything into my mind about him. Like them, I do believe in god but have no set idea or views on the whole matter compared to most religions. As such, my knowledge of the world of multiple gods goes only as far as the history books and what I've seen in the media. I have done some research and while I don't want to sound lazy, there is just so much to look into for a story I'm doing for my own pleasure.

That is why Emily and Anya have no set religion, since I don't want to insult anyone that actually follows these beliefs. So what I have decided is that will probably mix what I find and what little I know and would like into whatever belief system they have. This is why the ritual was very vague. It was also like that due to the fact I wasn't quite sure how a ritual for something like this would work since I'm sure no religion has anything like this. If they do, feel free to send me the information about it and I'll see what I can do.

To end on a happier note, YAY Jack Frost has made an appearance ladies and gents (….if the male population of the fandom is even reading this ^_^;; ) I'll see you all for chapter 4!

**Also, thank you to BlackKyu for telling me about the typo (is that what you can call it?) in chapter 2 :3

**Also, I used an online translator for the Latin. If it is wrong then feel free to correct me and tell me how it should be properly. I will give you credit if you do :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Success!

"…woah…it did work…." The white haired boy continued to stare at Emily is plain shock. Not that the girl herself was doing any better. She had been certain that she had come to the lake alone.

Taking in his frosted hoodie, ripped pants and lack of shoes it seemed safe to assume this was not normal boy from her school. Was he a homeless teen? Well that still didn't explain why he seemed so comfortable in the freezing weather, maybe he was just insane? That seemed a bit more logical to the girl but then again….was it possible?

Emily shook her head to rid herself of the silly thought. There was no way a boy like him could be a spirit of some kind. Aside from the lack of shoes he honestly could have passed off for another kid. Besides her attempt had failed hadn't it? "…Who…who are you?" She asked once more. The girl just had to be sure.

She watched as the boy jumped down from the tree with amazing ease then calmly walked across the cold snow too her, as if there was nothing wrong with his bare skin meeting the snow. "Well…who do you think I am?" His large blue eyes narrowed at her in confusion as he leaned against his staff.

"I don't know, some crazy homeless kids that should be wearing shoes?" There wasn't any spite or cruelty in her words; she honestly had no other idea on what to say. Standing up, she kept a careful watch on the boy; part of her scared that perhaps he was crazy and would use his staff to attack her somehow. Granted what made her confusion grow was that a small part of her was saying to not fear him. That he was safe. How was this possible? She had never seen anyone like him in her life. Where was this safety coming from?

"Hey! That anyway to talk to the guy that cleaned up that mess for you?" The strange teen crossed his arms. Emily gave a nervous smile in return. She hadn't meant to insult the boy, even more so if he had helped her. Wait, what had he said?

"…what?" The small part that said he was safe was now pushed to the back of her mind by slight panic and confusion.

"Hah…well, yeah that snow ball was me…" The boy looked to the side as he said it, as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rubbing the back of his head, he stopped leaning on his staff and took another step toward her, curiosity plain in his bright blue eyes. "….so you really can see me?" He whispered.

"You're a spirit?!" Backing away on reflex she stared at the boy as if he had grown as second head. Thinking back on the pictures anyway had always showed her, they never looked like lanky teenaged boys. They defiantly never looked like homeless, lanky teenaged boys but if he was telling the truth then that means it…"Prove it."

"Huh…?" The white haired boy stared blankly at her confused. It seemed that wasn't the response he had been expecting.

"You heard me, prove it!" Her eyes lit up with determination and hope. "Does something a person like me can't do! Prove it!"

He continued to stare at her blankly for some time before smirking a bit. "…alright…" he swirled his staff in the air before placing it back on the ground.

"Wind!" With the loud shout, a strong gust blew through the trees, causing Emily to cover her face to protect it from the icy cold blast. A shiver went down her back as she peeked past her arms.

The boy was gone.

"What…where..." Muttering under her breath, she looked around for any signs of the boy. Had he ran off when she demanded him to prove it? She felt ready to hit someone as the disappointment settled in again. She really had not planned for this night to be an emotional roller coaster.

"Up here!" Looking up the teen realized a yelped in surprise as she saw the frost haired boy standing on a tree branch over a dozen feet above the ground. He stood proudly above her, a wide grin split across his features. He casually waved at her before hopping back down, the cold wind blowing again but this time allowing him to land softly on his feet.

Emily stared wide eyed at him. There was no way he could have gotten up there on his own in that short amount of time. He had even floated back down to the ground without a second thought. Her mouth hung open as the reality of the situation sunk in. IN those few moments the shocked teen didn't even notice the boy staring back at her in confusion.

"Hey are you al-GAH" Tackled to the ground the boy was caught off guard and fell onto his back.

"IT WORKED IT WORKED! Thank the higher powers! For a moment I thought it didn't but then I saw you! You're an actual honest to god sprit it! You're from the magical world and I can see you! I can even touch you! Thank the moon! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She hugged him tighter as she smiled and spoke, even when she heard the small grunt to get off him she still spoke exactly, not caring if the spirit thought she was insane or hyper active.

"Oh! What kind of spirit are you?! A wind spirit? A protector of the forest? Can you only use the wind to fly? Are there others like you? Oh, are you the water spirit of this lake maybe? If that why you're so cold and covered in frost? Since the lake is frozen you're cold too? Or-or-"The boy finally held up a hand to silence the over excited girl. For a moment she was confused but then realized how she was acting and felt embarrassed. What kind of first impression was this?

"Woah, woah, woah, don't forget to breathe there…" She felt the embarrassment grow when the light laughter was heard. How foolish she must have seemed!

"I'm sorry! I-I just thought it didn't work. I mean when I saw you I didn't think a spirit could look so normal!" Another smack to the head, had she really just said that?

"Normal? What am I supposed to look like?" He raised an eyebrow at the now flustered girl, an amused smile on his face. Emily buried her face in her hands as she noticed the look. She had been planning to appear more graceful when she meets the spirits and any other creatures that appeared. Yet here she was, acting like a crazed fan girl instead. Could she sink any lower?

"I don't know…" She muttered between her hands. "I'm not sure who you are…" If the cold hadn't already made her cheek pink then the embarrassment would have handled it

"…Can't take a guess?" As he laughed lightly as the girl peaked through her fingers at him then placed her hands down.

"Um…not really….another hint?" She smiled nervously, the awkwardness had yet to fade and thus made her be quieter then she usually was.

He held his hand out and within seconds a delicate snowflake appeared in his palm. He smirked when her eyes suddenly seemed glued to the small ice crystal. With a slight shift of his hand, the snowflake floated toward the girl. She gasped lightly as it touched her nose and left a chill down it. She touched it gently and glared a bit at him.

"Hah, get the hint now?" He smirked at the stern look and leaned back on his hands. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she tried to understand the hint. To her, it wasn't all that great. So he was a winter spirit, but that didn't tell her anything about his name.

"You made me nose cold, how does that…..oh deities…" That was when it clicked for the young girl. "You're…..Jack Frost..."

**A/n** you know how you have an idea planned but the story starts to write itself? Yeah that's what happened here…goodness…I'm sorry if this all seems like filler…but promise the next chapter will be more interesting! .

I wanted to make her reaction seem realistic. I mean, this is a girl that just found out a long held wish had come true. So a little fangirling wouldn't hurt since she's just bouncing with energy right now DX

Anyways, I'll try to quicken my updates…which also means some more reviews please? ^^; they help me remember


End file.
